Fate's Mistake Put Right
by redCEREUS
Summary: The Final Battle is over and Hermione is the only survivor. In comes Fate with news that will change the course of history forever. Hermione is finally put where she belongs, along side the Marauders. HG/SB
1. Prologue

_**AN **_

_**None of the characters belong to me sadly. The characters belong to JK Rowling. This story is AU and the characters will be OOC. This is also my first story, so give it a chance.**_

As the sun shown down on the countless scattered bodies strewn about on the blood stained field, a Hermione Granger let out a piercing cry as a lone tear made its way down her face for all that she had lost. As she stared unblinkingly over the mangled bodies of her friends and comrades, she relived the moment when she had truly lost everything.

_Curses were being thrown every way imaginable, and people were dropping like flies, regardless of the side they fought for. As she dodged a sickly-green colored curse she looked to the middle of the field where she saw Harry and Voldemort dueling. The Final Battle had started at 6pm and it was already 5am. Hermione had taken down many Death Eaters already, but there were still many more to deal with, and the numbers of the light side were steadily diminishing. Ginny had died early on in the battle when Fenrir Greyback got a hold of her. In his anguish at the loss of his sister, Ron in his fury, abandoned his wand and attacked the crazed werewolf with his bare hands. Although Ron managed to cause him some damage, Fenrir used his superior strength to snap Ron's neck like a twig. Those were only two of the many casualties that Hermione was forced to witness. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, George, Moody, and countless others all fell at the hands of the enemy. Hermione was exhausted, but as she looked around she saw that Harry and herself were the only one's on the light side still fighting. Harry was busy trying to finish off Voldemort. So that left her with seven Death Eaters to herself, two of them being Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Just as she was about to cast a slicing curse at Malfoy, a blinding light distracted her from the duel. Prior Incantatem had occurred again between Harry's and Voldemort's wands, but this time the light did not only enclose the duel in a protective bubble, but it also created an explosion within itself. Hermione turned to continue on with her duel, but all the remaining Death Eaters had dropped to the ground. As the area enclosed within the Prior Incantatem cleared, Hermione saw two lifeless bodies on the ground. The sun rose, the war was over, but there was nothing left to live for._

Hermione was brought out of her memory by someone clearing their throat. Still not wound down from the battle she automatically fired a stunning hex at the unknown person, only to have it pass right through them as if they were a ghost. Wand still raised Hermione finally looked at the stranger who appeared out of nowhere. He was about 6'6" with chiseled features and dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her very heart. As she looked closer at him she noticed that he was not, in fact, a ghost. So there was no plausible reason for a spell to pass right through him.

"Ah Hermione, all will be explained in due time."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked quite calmly, "and what in the bloody hell are you doing poking around in my head? How did you manage to get through my Occlumency shields, not even Dumbledore could?" she fired off in rapid succession.

The man answered, "I have many names, but you may call me Fate, and although Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard he is no match for a God."

"So you mean to tell me that you're a GOD?" the young witch asked incredulously, "well if you are one what are you doing here?"

Fate looked a little flustered before he replied "Ah you see this is where things get a little complicated. The thing is; I made a mistake regarding your birth. You see, you were supposed to be born September 19, 1971, not 1991. I misread the dates, and because of that you ended up being born after you were supposed to, which incidentally lead to the destruction you see before you." He trailed off while attempting to judge what the young woman's reaction would be.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, "You mean I lost EVERYTHING I loved because you couldn't get my BIRTH right? FIX IT NOW!" She glared at him and watched him quiver under her baleful stare.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist that's what I'm here for," Fate explained. "You see once I correct your birth the outcome of the war will change significantly. In fact there won't even BE a second war. All I need to do now is get your permission to put you where you belong, with a few added perks of course for my, ah…easily made mistake.

The witch looked at him as if he was crazy before replying, "of COURSE I want to go to where I belong! I'll get a chance to fix everything up for Harry, Ron and everyone else!" She looked exuberant before confusion flashed over her face. "Hold on," she said, "will I retain my memories of this life?"

"Of course not my dear, you will not need them for the change in time to be successful. In fact, if you kept your memories they would jade you, and the future would not change." Fate replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione shed a few tears for the life she would never remember before nodding to Fate that she accepted the situation. Fate looked on her with remorse before he said a few words in a language unrecognizable to human ears, and with that Hermione Granger was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**

_**Sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter out there, crazy things have been happening to me lately. I will try to update **__**at least**__** once every two weeks, but I am in University so I do get caught up. Sadly the characters for this story still do not belong to me. Special thanks to **_Readerforlife **, **kahiafreedom  and Sampdoria_**. Your reviews were really appreciated. For those of you who read it and did not review, well I hope you liked it. And now….the NEXT CHAPTER**_

A ten year old girl bounded into the train station barely able to conceal her excitement. If people were to take notice of her they would see a very strange sight; a small slip of a girl, barely 4'1" with extremely curly auburn hair that fell down to her waist. If you were to take another glance you would see that she was hauling a very old fashioned trunk with the initials H.J.C. that was almost twice her size, as well as what looked to be a very large bird cage that was covered with a towel. All this was stacked haphazardly on a normal, everyday cart. But that was not the strangest thing about this child. If you were to look very closely at her, you would notice that her eyes were a startling shade of violet. Another thing you would notice about this child is that she was by herself, no parents or any other adults to be seen. But this did not seem to bother the girl. Instead of wandering around the station aimlessly; she purposely strode to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and promptly pushed herself and her cart through the wall into platform 9 ¾.

The girl looked around for a few moments at the platform in awe before she headed towards the scarlet train. Once she boarded the train, she found an empty compartment, stowed her trunk, and took the towel off of the cage that she was carrying. Inside the cage was the most beautiful and unique bird that the students of Hogwarts would ever see. It was a phoenix, but instead of the normal colors of red and orange, this phoenix happened to be blue and purple.

"Hello there Ena," the girl said to her familiar, "sorry you have to be stuck in your cage for so long, but if I let you out you'd be swamped with people trying to touch you." Ena cooed affectionately before she ruffled her feathers and settled in for a nap. As the girl watched her familiar settling in for sleep, she was brought back to the moment she first met her phoenix.

_It was just another ordinary day when a young girl of six left her house in a hurry. If anyone bothered to watch her they would notice that she always left her house very early in the morning, and only went back when it got dark out. The girl in question was Hermione Jade Carvelle, and she was not an ordinary girl. For as long as she could remember strange things seemed to happen around her when she experienced a strong emotion. When she was excited birds seemed to appear out of thin air, and when she was angry books and other objects flew around the room she was in. Now Hermione's parents were very normal people who did not like things that could not be explained. Unfortunately they could not explain the strange things that happened around their daughter, and because of this they never wanted to be around their daughter for very long. Although Hermione was only a child, she understood that although they were her parents, they did not like her very much, and so she tried to avoid them as much as she could. This seemed to be a system that worked fairly well except for one small problem, Hermione was lonely. It was on this day when Hermione decided to be adventurous and explore the small woods behind her house. She wandered into the woods, and eventually came upon a small clearing. The small child sat down with a small sigh and said aloud, "I wish I had a friend, someone who would care for me, protect me, and love me." As soon as she finished saying this, she heard a small trill above her and saw the most beautiful creature in the world, a bird that looked to be made of blue and purple flames. _

_Most adults who see a flaming bird will think they've gone crazy, but a child like Hermione knew that anything was possible. At first she was a little wary, but like any six year old she was very curious and reached out to touch the beautiful creature. As soon as her hand brushed the bird's feathers she felt an instant connection to it, like bird (that Hermione now knew was a girl) was meant to protect her. Coming to that conclusion Hermione asked, "Do you want to be my friend?" the bird nodded and let out a melodic tune that filled Hermione with joy. "Now you need a name, don't you," asked Hermione, "how about Ena? It means bright and shining and you do that!" The bird tilted her head to the side as if to think whether or not that was acceptable, and after a few seconds nodded to Hermione. The young girl squealed and jumped up and down as the bird flew down and landed on her shoulder. Although she didn't know it at the time, Ena would introduce Hermione to the world she really belonged to._

Hermione was snapped out of her memory by the compartment door opening. Four boys had walked in and the one in front decided to speak for the group and asked, "Hey, mind if we sit here? All the other compartments are full."

"Sure," Hermione replied. "I'm Hermione Carvelle, who are you?"

The leader who had messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses said, "I'm James Potter, but I can't speak for the rest of these blokes, I just met them."

A boy with brown hair and amber eyes said, "My name is Remus Lupin, and the blonde boy is Peter Pettigrew. Our parents are friends, so we've met a few times."

The other boy with black hair and grey eyes looked slightly uncomfortable when he said, "My name is Sirius Black. But before any of you jump to conclusions, I am NOT like my family. I don't believe in any of that bigotry, but I understand if you don't believe me. I wouldn't believe a Black."

Hermione gave Sirius a long, hard look before she said, "I believe you," and left it at that.

The boys started to stow their trunks when Peter spotted Ena and exclaimed, "Is that a PHOENIX?"

Remus quickly turned to look at it, and was then thoroughly confused. He asked, "but it's blue and purple, aren't phoenixes supposed to be red and orange?"

Hermione was startled but quickly recovered and replied, "Yes actually, she's my familiar. Her name is Ena and I met her when I was six. I have no idea why she's blue and purple, she just is. She's been that way since I met her."

The boys all exchanged glances with each other before turning the conversation towards Hogwarts and what houses they thought were the best. James and Sirius declared Gryffindor to be the best house Hogwarts had to offer. Remus thought it was a tie between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Peter thought Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were great, and Hermione thought that Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all had their merits. The train ride seemed to speed by as the five people in the compartment got to know each other, and laughed at all the jokes and funny stories being told. Before they knew it, the train began to slow down to a stop, and as it did so the beginnings of a beautiful friendship were born.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel hypocritical because I really don't like waiting for stories and here I am months later. Anyways, I had writers block but fortunately I managed to get rid of it. So here we go…the second chapter!**_

The Great Hall was abuzz with noise as all the returning students were waiting impatiently for the first years to come in and be sorted. Most were staring impatiently at their plates, trying to will the food onto them sooner, whereas some were quietly chatting with their friends about their summers. Almost unexpectedly, the main doors burst open to reveal a strict looking professor clad in crisp black robes and sporting a tight black bun streaked with a bit of grey, as well as a large group of first year students who were looking around nervously.

However, not all of these new students were worried, in fact there seemed to be five that appeared to not have a care in the world. Not only were all five of them dripping wet, but they were all giggling with mirth while the other students looked at them with apprehension. The strict looking professor, who happened to be Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in annoyance before walking up to the head table to stand beside a stool that housed a ratty looking hat and a piece of parchment. As the older students looked at the hat expectantly, the new students were surprised to see the hat open by the seam and sing,

*"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

While most of the students clapped politely for the sorting hat's song, some of the younger students just looked at it in awe, while the five dripping first years all yelled out in unison, "BLOODY HELL THAT'S AWESOME!" Professor McGonagall gave the quintet a withering look before yelling out, "Andrews, Tina!" a small shy looking blonde girl timidly walked up to the stool and sat down as McGonagall placed the hat on her head, almost immediately the hat announced, "Hufflepuff". The girl scampered off to the appropriate table as the stern looking woman yelled out yet another name.

Things continued in quite the same fashion until she called out, "Black, Sirius" The quiet murmur that was in the hall before stopped completely. Everyone was looking at this young boy expectantly. The Slytherins were waiting to gain another member, while everyone else was waiting for yet another Black to be sorted into Slytherin. The soaking boy slowly made his way up to the stool and glanced nervously at his newfound friends. Everyone watched as the boy sat down and scrunched up his face as the hat was placed upon his head. He sat there for a bit and for a while he looked dejected until his face transformed into a look of utter joy and triumph just as the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" The entire hall froze in shock for a moment before triumphant yells came from the Gryffindor table as the Slytherins kept gaping at the young boy. Sirius smirked and walked over to his new house table.

The Hall calmed down soon, and the sorting continued. Soon enough the stern professor called "Carvelle, Hermione". Now this just so happened to be another one of the students who, for some reason, was soaking wet. As Hermione flounced up to the stool, she looked up at McGonagall and grinned before she plopped herself down on the stool to wait for her sorting. As soon as the hat was placed upon her head she heard an amused chuckle.

"Ah Miss Carvelle, how did you manage to soak yourself when it is not raining outside?" asked the sorting hat.

"Well Mr. Hat, me and my friends didn't want to split up four to a boat, there's five of us you see," Hermione explained, "and so we all went in one, but when we got halfway across Sirius said he saw something in the water so we all went to look and then the boat tipped. We could've gotten back in the boat, but the water was really nice so we all decided to swim the rest of the way."

"Well now that sounds very interesting," the sorting hat replied, "but it is now time to sort you. Let's see, hmmm. Well now you're quite hard working, but that is not your main quality. Cunning and intelligent you may be, but you my dear have much more to you than that. Better be,"

GRYFFINDOR! The hat yelled as Hermione took it off her head and put it back on the stool. The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for their new housemate, while Sirius let out a joyful whoop as Hermione made her way beside him. Sirius and Hermione gave each other a high five as they waited impatiently for the rest of their friends to be sorted. Eventually Remus, Peter and James were all sorted, and each of them had made their way into Gryffindor along with their friends.

Once the sorting was complete an aged wizard with a long white beard and purple and yellow plaid robes stood up and announced, "Welcome to Hogwarts one and all, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this fine establishment. Now I am not done speaking for the night, but I suspect you are all impatient for food, so my words of wisdom can be saved for later, except for these two; dig in."

And at that mountains of food appeared on each table and the students gladly dished food onto their plates. As Dumbledore sat down, he glanced at his friend and colleague Minerva McGonagall and saw that she looked decidedly confused. Albus commented on this to her and was amused at her answer of, "I can't decide whether to be excited about that quintet or horrified. Mark my words, they are going to be brilliant, but I can already tell that the headaches that they cause are going to be legendary." Dumbledore chuckled at this, and his eyes twinkled merrily. These seven years were going to be interesting.

*I could not for the life of me think of a decent sorting song so I took this one from The Philosopher's Stone.

_**P.S. I really do like reviews…hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for taking so long, but life got in the way and I had some family issues. So, here we go. I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. **_The Great Hall was crowded as children were scrambling to eat as much as possible before they had to leave to catch the train to get back to platform 9 ¾. The staff was at the head table looking fondly over the crowd and talking about the year that they just had. Professor McGonagall glanced over at her Gryffindor table to see the Marauders laughing at a pouting Sirius who was covered in syrup. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "those five certainly do make things more interesting around here don't they?"

McGonagall whipped her head around to glare at the headmaster. "More interesting," she scoffed, "those trouble makers caused Gryffindor to lose more house points than all the other three houses combined!"

"Ah, but they also gained those points back did they not?" questioned Dumbledore, looking pointedly at the Gryffindor themed banners decorating the hall.

While the professors were debating whether the Marauders were an amusement or a menace, the Marauders themselves were fondly reliving their first year. "Hey Jamesy," snickered Sirius, "look who's headed our way." As soon as Sirius said this, James whipped his head around in order to see Lily Evans making her way towards the Gryffindor table. The rest of the Marauders laughed as James visibly drooled over the presence of the red-headed girl.

Hermione cleared her throat to get her friends attention. When they were all listening to her she said, "So I think we had a pretty great first year; top of our class and the best pranksters in the whole school hands down."

Remus laughed and replied, "Well, there wasn't any competition really, was there?"

All five of them started to snicker quietly. As her friends were enjoying the food (they are boys after all), she looked back on when they were first called Marauders.

_Caretaker Argus Filch was prowling the corridors looking for students who were out past curfew. As he was patrolling, he heard a noise coming from the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He shuffled slowly over only to hear a muffled snicker. He leapt around the corner yelling, "Aha! I've got you, you little troublemakers!" Only to realize that there was nobody there. He glanced around in confusion muttering to himself, "I could've sworn that there was somebody here."_

_As soon as he said this another round of laughter occurred. He started to walk towards the entrance, but as soon as he reached the door a loud bang sounded right in his ear and a bucket of pink goop was dumped onto his head. As he furiously wiped the goo off of his face, he noticed that his hands were covered in pink polka-dots. He stared in horror only to hear footsteps running down the hallway. He yelled after them, "I'll get you for this you no good, stinking marauders!"_

_The sound of footsteps continued down the hall until they were far enough away from Filch. As soon as they were in the clear, James, Sirius, Hermione, Peter and Remus all appeared out of thin air as James and Hermione folded up two cloaks. Remus gasped, "We are so lucky that James and Hermione have invisibility cloaks, without them we would've been caught for sure."_

_Out of breath Sirius added, "I'm just glad that we have two. Otherwise two of us Marauders would've been left out of all the fun. One cloak can only hold two of us."_

"_There were three of us under one of the cloaks Sirius," Hermione quipped._

"_Yeah," said James with a smirk, "but you're so small you don't count."_

"_Hey!" Hermione said indignantly._

"_Wait a second," said Peter, "what was that you called us Sirius?"_

"_Marauders," Sirius replied looking smug. "Our group needs a name, and Filch just gave us the best one we ever could have asked for."_

_James hummed, "the Marauders…I like it!"_

"_Causing mischief," interrupted Hermione._

"_And pranks," added Peter._

"_Wherever we go," finished Remus._

_The five looked at each other and grinned widely. This was the beginning of something amazing._

"Oi Hermione," yelled Sirius startling her out of her reminiscing. "Breakfast is finished we're heading to the train now."

Hermione smiled fondly at Sirius and followed the rest of the Marauders to the train. When they got to the train they started to talk about their summers and what they were going to do. Sirius was going home to twelve Grimmauld Place; it wasn't something he was looking forward to. Remus was going to a cabin that his family rented during the summer. James was going to Potter Manor, and was excited to be able to fly during the summer. Peter was going on a vacation to Italy with his family. Hermione smiled and said that she was just going to go home and relax around her house for a while.

The five friends promised to write to each other frequently, and James said that he'd invite them all over to his house at some point so that they could plan next year's pranks. When the train pulled up to the station, each of the five Marauders said one last goodbye and went off to find their families to take them home.

_**AN: So there it is. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry for the long wait. Let me know if you have any requests for upcoming chapters let me know. I'm open to suggestions.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really inspired me to get this chapter out a lot sooner than it would've happened otherwise. Please review…whether you like something or don't. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

It was a warm summer night, and most people were in their homes relaxing after a long day. One person however was still outside in the forest enjoying the summer air. This person just happened to be Hermione Carvelle. Although she was only twelve years old, she was used to being out late. She wasn't ever alone, for she was always accompanied by her phoenix familiar, Ena. As Hermione trekked farther into the forest, she reached the place where she first met Ena. As she found the historic spot, she thought back to how her phoenix changed her life for the better.

_In the days following Hermione's and Ena's first_ _meeting a strange set of events were set in motion. When Hermione's parents first saw the phoenix they screamed and tried to get their daughter away from the strange fire-bird. When they realized that Hermione was in no danger, and had in fact brought it into their home, they got angry. They yelled at her to get the creature out of their house and that it wasn't welcome. Hermione defended her first friend and cried that she wouldn't leave Ena alone and ran out of the house in tears. She continued to run through her tears into the forest by her house. She fell many times, and cut herself on branches._

_When she finally reached a clearing she sat down and watched in wonder as Ena appeared right in front of her in a flash of blue and purple fire. Her phoenix friend started to croon a soothing song, and soon enough Hermione managed to calm down. She looked at her friend and asked her if she could take her somewhere she would be accepted. Somewhere she could find people like her. Ena blinked and flew to Hermione's shoulder. As soon as the phoenix touched her arm, they both disappeared in a flash of flames, only to reappear in an entirely different place._

_Hermione looked around in wonder at the sight. There were people bustling around the most exotic looking street she had ever seen. The shops were all brightly colored, and the people were wearing strange clothes and pointy hats. As she wandered around in awe, she came across a store that seemed to call out to her. She walked towards it, and as soon as she touched the handle, the door swung open._

_As she walked in with Ena still resting on her shoulder, she looked around to see shelves upon shelves of books. As she stared in awe, she failed to notice a man in about his early thirties walking out from behind a counter. He was tall, about 6'2'' with long blonde hair a warm brown eyes, that seemed to sparkle with hidden mirth and curiosity. As Hermione continued to look around in wonder, the man cleared his throat, clearly amused._

_Hermione jumped from the sudden noise. As she fought to control her rapidly beating heart, the man said, "Hello, and who might you be?"_

_Hermione looked at him timidly and replied, "Umm, my name is Hermione Carvelle sir. " She seemed to argue with herself internally before she asked in rapid succession, "Where am I? Who are you? Why did I feel called to this store?" _

_Before she was able to continue on with her questioning, the man laughed not unkindly and replied, "You, my dear are in Diagon Alley. My name is Nicolas Flamel and as to why you were called to this store, why that my dear is a mystery."_

_That first awkward meeting, set Hermione's path on fast forward. Through him she would learn about magic and about true family. He would teach her to be confidant in her abilities and how to properly harness her magic._

Hermione blinked as she was brought out of her memory. As she wondered what disturbed her she noticed an owl looking at her impatiently as it had its foot stuck out with a letter attached to it. She took the letter and apologized to the owl for taking so long. It pecked her hand in irritation and promptly flew away.

As the young girl rubbed her sore hand, she finally decided to look at the letter. She squealed as she noticed that it had the Potter Crest on it. She tore it open to read:

Hey Hermione,

I hope you've been having a good summer so far. Are you busy the rest of the summer? My parents said that I could invite everyone over until we go back to Hogwarts. You better say you can come! It won't be the same without you! I've already gotten replies from Sirius and Peter. They can both come! Remus hasn't answered yet, but he will. Anyways, you ARE coming over even if we have to drag you with us… (Seriously, Sirius is all for kidnapping, the wanker). Anyways I told Bryce (the owl) not to wait for a reply; I figured you'd send one with Ena.

Hope to hear a yes from you soon,

You're best buddy,

James Potter

Hermione smiled with delight as she finished reading the letter. She hastily scribbled a reply on the bottom of the letter and gave it to Ena. She looked on in awe as Ena flashed out to deliver her reply. "I will never get tired of seeing that," Hermione said. She glanced around the forest and smiled slightly to herself. Her summer had just gotten better.


End file.
